Había una vez
by 50ShadesOfShit
Summary: Las Trix se han salido con la suya. Por primera vez en tiempo, le han ganado a las Winx en una batalla. Dejando a las chicas y también a los chicos encerrados en una cueva. Pero, gracias a la tecnología de Tecna, vendrán refuerzos a sacarlos de allí. Pero.. ¿Qué harán mientras esperan a los refuerzos? -¿Y si contamos cuentos de terror? Dijo una pelirroja ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN
1. Chapter 1 Monedas de Oro

**¡HOLA! Estoy aquí con nuevo fanfic, los capítulos serán cortos. Esta historia es solo un especial de HALLOWEEN. Donde nuestras queridas hadas y nuestros guapos Especialistas, nos contaran historias de terror de sus planetas. **

**Ustedes también pueden participar. ¿Cómo? Fácil, envíenme su historia de terror en un mensaje de texto privado. Y un personaje puede contarla como historia de terror de su planeta. Al final del capitulo, pondría que la historia de terror fue enviada por uno de ustedes. No me llevare el crédito ni nada. **

**Bueno, sin mas que decir… a leer.**

Es increíble que nos haya pasado esto – dijo la hada de las estrellas, el sol y la luna. Mientras alumbraba un poco el lugar. Se notaba enojada.

No han dado una paliza – dijo de manera frustrante el hada de los liquidos Morfix. Mientras se sentaba en el suelo de tierra.

Se salieron la suya esta vez – dijo el hada de la portadora de la llama del dragón.

Ya, tranquilas Chicas. – dijo el príncipe de Eracklyon

Tienen razón, para la próxima ellas no tendran esta suerte – dijo el escudero del Principe de Eracklyon.

¿De verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer para salir de aquí? – Pregunto preocupada el hada de la Naturaleza.

Helia se acerco a donde debería estar la salida de aquella cueva donde se encontraban. Habia una gran pila de rocas muy grandes.

Flora, son piedras ¿no podrias moverlas con tu magia? – pregunto Helia a su novia.

Dejame intentar – dijo Flora. Un pequeño brillo color verde se formo en las palmas de sus manos, pero nada paso – Me siento muy débil. – dijo colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Tal vez un poco de música a alto nivel mueva esas rocas – dijo Musa apunto de hacer un ataque.

NO, MUSA. DETENTE – grito Timmy. El hada de la música lo miro extrañado.

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Si haces eso, podrias provocar un temblor acá dentro. Y nosotros estamos aquí – respondio su pregunta Timmy, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

En eso tiene razón, Musa – dijo Riven, el novio de Musa se acerco a ella para colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

Entonces.. ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – pregunto Nabu

Estoy en eso – dijo el hada de la Tecnologia, mientras tocaba unos botones que estaban en su muñeca derecha – Le estoy mandando nuestra ubicación a Faragonda para que envie a alguien por nosotros.

Genial, Las Winx piden refuerzos – dijo de manera sarcástica Stella.

Una mano lava a la otra, Stella – dijo acercándose a su mejor amiga. Stella se quedo con cara de confusión al no entender lo que su mejor amiga había dicho.

¿Y Layla? – pregunto Musa al no verla cerca.

Aquí estoy – se escucho un poco a lo lejos. Venia Layla con su ropa particular sin la transformación. Venia con unas pequeños trozos de madera – Encontre esto, podemos hacer una fogata. Asi Stella podrá descansar.

Los especialista ayudaron a encender la fogata y se sentaron todos alrededor de ella. Las Winx ya con su ropa particular de siempre**. (Me refiero a la vestimenta de la 5ta temporada)**

Habia un silencio incomodo, nadie se decía o hacia algo. Simplemente estaban sentados uno a lado del otro, mirando el fuego que estaba frente a ellos.

Ya que se acerca Halloween porque no cont.. – dijo una pelirroja para romper el silencio

¿Qué es Halloween? – pregunto la Princesa de Solaria

Ya sabes.. esa noche donde todos se disfrazan, y los niños piden dulces – intento explicar Bloom.

¿Y quienes le dan los dulces a los niños? – pregunto Musa

Los niños van de puerta en puerta y los adultos de la casa. Le dan los dulces a los niños – explico con una sonrisa Bloom.

Pero que día tan colorido – dijo Flora con una sonrisa de esas que solo ella sabe poner.

¿Y cuando es Halloween? – pregunto Sky.

El 31 de Octubre – respondio Bloom.

Pero eso es mañana – dijo Tecna

Sí – respondio Bloom

Pero.. No te dejaron terminar. ¿Qué ibas a decir antes de explicarnos que es Halloween? – pregunto Timmy.

Ah, cierto. Y si contamos historias de terror? – dijo la pelirroja. – Contamos historias de miedo que existen en nuestro planeta. No me sé de Domino, pero se me muchos de mi planeta adoptivo.

Genial, yo también se me mucho de Andros – dijo Nabu.

Igual yo – dijo la Princesa de Andros, Layla.

Eracklyon tiene varios cuentos de miedo – dijo Brandon

Mi madre me conto unos cuando era pequeño. Lo hacia para asustarme, cuando me portaba mal – dijo Sky, recordando aquellos tiempos de travesura real.

Bien, entonces comencemos. – dijo Bloom.

¿Quién empieza? – dijo Musa. Hubo un silencio nuevamente.

Esta bien, yo comienzo – dijo Bloom. Todos miraron a la portadora de la llama del Dragón con atención.

"_Esta historia es muy conocida en la Tierra – dijo con misterio Bloom – Existe una antigua casa cerca de donde vivía en la Tierra… muchos decían que estaba encantada. _

_Y se dice que en ella hace mucho tiempo vivía una familia tipo promedio. Ellos tenían una hija pequeña e hija única. Que tenia muchas criadas a su servicio. – _

Bloom miro a sus amigos y cada una de sus amigas estaban cada vez mas cerca de sus novios. A excepción de ella.

_Una noche mientras la niña dormía escucho unos ruidos en el pasillo donde estaba su habitación. La pequeña niña abrió len..ta..men..te la puerta de su cuarto._

_Para mirar el pasillo que era enormemente largo y oscuro. Lleno de cuadros y enlosado._

_Al final del pasillo, la niña vio lo que parecio un niño de su edad. Levantando una de las losetas y metiendo algo dentro de un hueco en el suelo. _

_La niña no podía creer lo que vio relucir en la mano del niño de piel blanca que estaba frente a ella. Eran monedas.. de oro. _

_Cuando el niño desaparecio dando paso.. tras paso.. _

_La niña se dirigio hacia el lugar y alado de ella estaba una de las criadas con una vela enorme. Ella también había visto lo que había pasado. Y las quería.. _

_Querias esas monedas de oro._

_Decidieron que no dirían nada a nadie. _

_Todas las noches se acercaban y con la ayuda de la luz de la vela levantarían la loseta y sacarían las monedas hasta acabarlas. _

_Todas las noches la niña, que por su pequeño tamaño cabia dentro. _

_Ella se metia en el hueco bajo la loseta e iba dándole las monedas a la criada, quien las iba guardando en un enorme saco. Las noches pasaban y aquel tesoro parecía no acabarse._

_Cada noche que pasaba la vela iba consumiéndose mas y mas, pero las monedas seguían saliendo a pares y no querían dejar ninguna. _

_Una noche en medio de aquella labor, la vela comenzó a parpadear haciendo amagos de apagarse. La criado le hablo a la niña "Sal, sal de allí. Ya tenemos suficiente". _

_La niña había obedecido sin protestar y abandono el escondrijo_

_Pero.._

_En el ultimo momento una moneda cayo del saco hacia el hueco. Y en aquel momento de avaricia y sin pensarelo siquiera, la niña se metio de nuevo en el hueco. _

_La criada intento agarrarla y volvia a decir "Sal.. deja eso asi. Ven aquí" "´Por favor, sal" _

_Le rogaba a la niña que saliera._

_Pero en medio de ese momento, la vela termino de apagarse. En el momento justo en que el ultimo rayo de luz salio de la vela, la loseta. Se cerro ante los ojos de la criada, dejando a la niña dentro. _

_La criada decidio no decir nada a nadie._

_Los padres de la niña, la dieron por desaparecida. Y el tema se fue olvidado con el tiempo._

_Pero.._

_Aun en la actualidad dentro de esa casa se siguen oyendo por las noches los gritos de auxilio de la niña. _

"_Por favor, sacadme de aquí"_

"_Socorro"_

"_Se los ruego, sacadme"_

_Incluso la policía ha acudido multitudes de veces ante la llamada de los vecinos que dicen oir voces que piden ayuda. Pero siempre al llegar a la vieja casa. Lo único que siempre han encontrando es.._

_Una vela vieja y consumida._

_Puesta justo en el centro de una loseta."_

**Aquí termina este capitulo.. ¿Qué les parecio la historia de terror que conto Bloom? **

**Tienes ideas para historias de terror, puedes enviármela en un PM y las colocare. **

**¿Quién será la siguiente en contar una historia de miedo de su planeta?**

**Espero reviews.. please!**

**Con amor,**

**50ShadesOfShit**


	2. Chapter 2 La Muñeca Claudia

**Holaaa, aquí vamos con una segunda historia de terror. Espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten en este capítulo.  
MVVA: Eres mi primer comentario. Literalmente me emocioné ver que comentaste. Gracias. Espero tu historia.**

Mariana: La Llorona en mi país se le llama La Tulivieja. Pero esa de Juan sin miedo, me llama mucho la atención. Emm.. sí puedes enviarme tú historia a mi correo - md-017  
Con gusto público tu historia. :)

Para quien no tiene cuenta y tiene una increíble historia de terror pueden enviarla a este correo - md-017

Sin más que decir, a leer.  


Eso no dio miedo - dijo Stella.

Entonces ¿por que aprietas tan fuerte la mano de Brandon? - dijo Bloom cruzandose de brazos. - Sí tienes una mejor historia de terror que contar. Entonces, cuentala.

Sí por "historia de terror" te refieres - comenzó a hablar Musa - seguro sera algo como que se le acabo el fondo de las tarjetas de créditos o no había un vestido de la talla que eres.

Hey! - dijo Stella - en Solaria existen buenas historias de miedo.

Bien, comienza Stella - hablo Layla.

Ok - dijo la Princesa de Solaria. - Este es mi preferida..

"Una tarde una pequeña salió con su papá a dar un paseo por las calles centricas de su ciudad de Solaria. Era una familia tipo promedio.

Caminando llegaron hasta el escaparate de una pequeña tienda de muñecas, donde se podía ver toda clase de ellas. Desde las típicas peponas a las clásicas muñecas de porcelana que parece que se van a romper con sólo mirarlas de lo frágiles que son.

En una de estas fue en la que se fijó la niña.

Era preciosa, con un bonito pelo rojizo lleno de tirabuzones recogidos con gran esmero en un lazo, unos ojos color cobalto y unos labios de color bermellon que eran la envidia de cualquier otra muñeca.

La niña convenció a su padre para que entraran en la tienda a comprar la muñeca. Cuando hablaron con el tendero, este se mostró un poco reacio a vender la muñeca pues según decía se la había encontrado hacía algunos años en ese perfecto estado que ni él mismo se explicaba cómo mantenía. Era su pieza favorita y en cierto modo su niña mimada,incluso le había puesto nombre: Claudia.

Pero aquel vendedor no estaba en su mejor momento y la necesidad de llevarse algo a la boca a él y a su familia, era mayor que el deseo de conservar su muñeca, así que al final accedió a venderla.

La niña no cabía en sí de gozo, era la muñeca más bonita que jamás había tenido. Pero la niña no era lo que se dice muy cuidadosa con su gran adquisición, la llevaba en volandas de un lado a otro sin preocuparse de si se podía romper al golpearse contra cualquier cosa.

Así pasó el día en que la niña había comprado la muñeca, sin darse cuenta de que de una forma poco perceptible la expresión afable del rostro de porcelana se iba transformando en una mueca de enfado de una forma paulatina.

Llegó la hora de acostarse, la niña se acostó mientras su madre se ocupaba de arroparla y se dió cuenta de que la muñeca se encontraba tirada en un rincón. Preguntó a la niña si no pensaba dormir con su nueva muñeca y la niña dijo que no, pues ya no le gustaba su cara, pues parecía enfadada con ella.

Su madre le dijo que era muy hermoso que una niña tuviera imaginación pero que en ese momento creía que exageraba.

Llegó la oscuridad y la niña se vió rendida por todo el trajin del día, así que se durmió.

En el silencio de la noche se ve como algo se mueve en el rincón donde estaba la muñeca.

Es ella.. era la muñeca que se ponia en pie.

Sus ojos adquieren un brillo de vida que antes no poseía, de sus manos salen grandes y afiladas uñas y en su rostro hay dibujada una macabra sonrisa donde se puede ver un reflejo de pura maldad.

Despues de mirar a su alrededor fija la mirada en la cama de su joven dueña, está muy enfada porque no la ha tratado como se merece, sino como a un vulgar juguete.

Se acerca con sigilo a la cama de la niña. Los dueños de la casa despiertan con sobresalto al oir un terrible grito pánico y dolor.

Salen corriendo a la habitació de su pequeña y cuando encienden la luz se encuentran con la horrible escena.

Su niña está en el suelo, tumbada sobre un charco de sangre y llena de arañazos tremendos y grandes mordiscos, está agonizando.

Sus padres corren a su lado y le preguntan qué ha pasado.

-ha sido Claudia, me ha atacado porque estaba muy enfadada conmigo. Dice que no la cuido como merece y que va encargarse de encontrar una dueña mejor.

-¿Pero quien es Claudia cariño? Preguntaba su madre

-Pues mi muñeca!

Los aterrados padres piensan que su hija delira en el momento de su muerte, pero cuando por casualidad giran la cabeza hacia el rincón donde debería estar la muñeca pero no la ven, ésta se encuentra sentada sobre la mecedora que hay junto a la puerta.

La mujer no puede reprimir el grito que sale de su garganta al ver que la muñeca está llena de sangre, incluso tiene manchas alrededor de los labios donde pueden leerse una malvada sonrisa.

No tienen tiempo de reaccionar. Al día siguiente la asistente que venía todas las mañanas se encuentra con la sangrienta escena.

Al cabo de los años la casa vuelve a estar ocupada.

Un joven matrimonio con un bebé y una criatura preciosa de unos 5 años.

Están en plena mudanza, sacando trastos de cajas y metiendolos en sus correspodientes armarios.

La niña abre el de su cuarto para guardar sus cosas y se le ilumina el rostro al ver en él una preciosa muñeca de porcelana en perfecto estado, de ojos color cobalto, pelo rojizo con tirabuzones muy bien peinados y unos labios color bermellon de los que emanaba una gran sonrisa"

CONTINUARA..

**Espero que la historia haya sido un poquito terrorífica. Y que comenten. Acuérdense que puedo colocar su historia de terror aquí. Enviando un mensaje privado (sí tienes cuenta en Fanfiction) o enviandola a este correo - md-017**

Chau

50ShadesOfShit


End file.
